El murmullo de los muertos
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: Qué es... no es más que un murmullo. Yaoi. SetoXAtem. Capítulo 6
1. Chapter 1

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1:

Esperaba pacientemente las indicaciones de aquel hombre de bata blanca que la miraba con un aura de superioridad que le molestaba, la veía como si él supiera algo que ella no, lo cual al ser verdad, la hacía rabiar más. Miró la sala donde llevaba aproximadamente cuatro horas, pintada de blanca con cuadros de poco estilo, sillones rojos y una mesa de madera bastante rayada que revelaba los años que llevaba ahí; ese escenario la deprimía. Su ánimo variaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, a veces apretaba los labios en un gesto amenazador y con la mirada entrecerrada para acentuar más ese gesto, y otras simplemente mantenía los ojos en el piso y las manos en el regazo pero casi siempre procuraba observar al niño a su lado quien evidentemente estaba en peor condición que ella. No era de extrañar después de todo él era su hermano. Con un movimiento automático y del cual casi no se percató, le pasó la mano por la cabeza negra, despeinándolo aún más; el chico levantó la vista, lanzándole un claro mensaje con esos iris azul marino, suplicándole silenciosamente que le dirigiera unas palabras tranquilizadoras pero no fue capaz de hacerlo.

¿Por qué les pasó eso? Era una pregunta que constantemente se hacía, a veces la repetía en su mente como un mantra silencioso pero luego salía a borbotones, la gritaba a los cuatro vientos como una desquiciada, se halaba el cabello, lloraba histéricamente pero nunca encontraba una respuesta. Antes todo iba tan bien, el mundo se movía con una gracia inigualable, parecía tan perfecto sin embargo comenzó a desmoronarse, lo que comenzó como tensión que podía disiparse con unas vacaciones terminó con su prometido internado en un hospital. Ishizu se sentía vacía, los días parecían tan grises, oscuros, absurdos y agrios; las horas no parecían tener principio ni fin.

Su vida completa giraba en torno a los turnos de visita, a lo que un galeno le decía, a la esperanza de algún atisbo del hombre que amaba porque a pesar de los chismes a su alrededor realmente lo hacia, no era ninguna viuda negra, caza fortunas, ofrecida, bruja o ninfomana como les gustaba decirle sino simplemente una mujer que se enamoró de la persona más fría, desconfiada y, debía aceparlo, con un ego del tamaño del universo pero las cosas se dieron así, desde que se lo presentaron en una fiesta hasta el día en que él le entregó un anillo de diamantes preguntándole si quería ser su esposa.

Miró una vez más al pequeño hermano de éste y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza. Le tenía tanta ternura como si fuera su propio pariente, además le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella. Durante su romance con el mayor de los Kaiba aquel niño se volvió su más acérrimo aliado para conquistar el corazón y superar todas las barreras que aquel hombre construyó a su alrededor. Seto, podía decir ese nombre por la eternidad sin cansarse. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho cuando oía sus pasos o su voz, no se cansaba de verlo, era tan varonil; en la cama le gustaba palpar sus espaldas anchas y fuertes procurando no despertarlo, su cabello castaño, sus músculos de las piernas y el cuello le hacían sentir que el vientre le hervía. Le agradaba su olor a jabón importado combinado con colonia y con el aroma mismo que despedía. Ishizu vivía pendiente de sus estados de ánimo, siempre hizo lo posible por hacerle la vida agradable a cambio de eso le fascinaba escucharlo decirle que a donde ella fuera él la seguiría, palabras que uno nunca creería que Seto pudiera decir. Ishizu sonrió con amargura al recordar aquello porque ella no podía alcanzarlo a dónde él partió.

Se pasó sus delgados dedos por la cabeza hasta acomodar su cabello, de pronto vio que el médico se dirigía hacía ellos, aguardó hasta que fue innegable su presencia pues se detuvo a unos pasos y le indicó que se acercara. Ishizu dudó un poco pero al levantarse sintió que recuperaba poco a poco su fuerza y su temple, se paró delante de él con una actitud desafiante cómo si él fuera su enemigo. Mokuba se asomó desde atrás con interés

–¿desea qué el niño escuché esto? – inquirió el galeno con las cejas levantadas en actitud de incredulidad

–es el ser que más ama a mi prometido y tiene derecho a saberlo – respondió Ishizu con voz seca, Mokuba asintió dándole la razón pero sin atreverse a decir algo, aún estaba afectado por los últimos acontecimientos. El médico no dijo nada más respecto a ese punto, sacó un expediente y procedió a explicarle

–el señor Kaiba se encuentra en este momento sedado, esperamos que cuando recobre la consciencia este más tranquilo; reaccionó perfectamente al tratamiento pero esté declive lo ha dejado en un estado inconveniente, lo reanudaremos en cuanto se encuentre mejor – soltó el galeno de un solo tirón, luego miró a Ishizu con expresión de intelectual

–¿y con eso se curara? – se animó a decir por fin Mokuba, rompiendo el tedio con su voz

–esperamos que sea así – contestó

–¿podemos verlo? – inquirió está vez Ishizu, deseaba hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera unos escasos momentos pero el docto negó exponiéndole que era arriesgado entrar en contacto con él además de que la hora de las visitas ya había terminado y en ese punto fue inamovible. Ishizu comprendió que era hora de marcharse, tomó el hombro de Mokuba y lo apretó levemente para indicarle que debían partir pero antes de que dijera algo el médico se le adelantó

–por cierto el señor Kaiba hizo una anotación ¿significa algo para ustedes? – y le tendió un papel bastante arrugado a Ishizu. Ella lo recibió con manos temblorosas, que ella supiera hacía días que Seto no tomaba papel y pluma para redactar algo por su cuenta, sonrió pensando que quizás fuera un atisbo de algo prometedor, desdobló el pliego pero de inmediato su perfecto rostro moreno se desencajó. Entonces sacudió aquella nota con enojo, el dichoso mensaje que ella esperaba sólo era una palabra con caligrafía apresurada y que no tenía nada que ver con la estilizada de su prometido

_Atem_

Lo estrujó con ira maldiciendo aquel nombre. Observó al galeno que de pronto dio un paso hacía atrás intimidado por su mirada pero pronto recuperó la compostura, respiró hasta tranquilizarse un poco. Mokuba la observaba con expresión curiosa, debió reconocer su comportamiento porque dijo

–es él ¿verdad? – Ishizu asintió sintiendo que la cólera volvía a recorrerla.

Él arruinó su vida, la de Mokuba y la razón de Kaiba. Su prometido insistía en que aparecía, le hablaba, lo hacía enojar, incluso Seto había protagonizado una pelea campal con él en su oficina a la vista de la secretaría pero no había nadie ahí, nunca. Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando trataban a ese sujeto como si existiera, el primer psicólogo al que acudieron platicaba con ellos de él como si fuera parte de la familia, por eso lo despidió. Si realmente fuera real, ella ya lo hubiera estrangulado.

Kaiba despertó y no vio a nadie en la habitación lo que sin duda lo alegró. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, desde hacía unos días que cada una de sus acciones las realizaba de esa manera, intentando con ello matar el tiempo que se empeñaba en ponerlo peor. Estaba encerrado en una habitación pequeña, blanca para no alterarlo, y los muebles eran de plástico lo cual hacía que se riera porque la última cosa que la pasaría por la cabeza era suicidarse, una idea atroz y de cobardes porque no dejaría jamás solo a Mokuba. Las cortinas permitían que una luz nítida se colara por la ventana con barrotes. Pensó en lo que aconteció en las últimas veinticuatro horas, había golpeado a un guardia hasta que lo sujetaron con firmeza entre otros dos sujetos, pero el tipo se lo merecía, no entendió su deseo de salir de esa pieza lo más pronto posible porque él estaba ahí de nuevo. No lo había visto en casi tres semanas y de pronto se apareció sonriéndole con autosuficiencia, esa mueca lo hacía rabiar.

Pensó en su hermano pequeño, extrañaba ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus comentarios, también le preocupaba su empresa porque estaba en manos de esos ineptos miembros del consejo ejecutivo, los mismos que lo declararon incapacitado y que le arrebataron su corporación pero ya se vengaría de ellos. También se acordaba de su prometida, extrañaba su temple, sus silencios que decían tanto y su repentina y muda pasión. Para estar con ella había tenido que abatir varias barreras que los separaban, y vaya que aún quedaban unas cuantas. Estaba vestido con un pijama azul claro de botones negros pero tenía encima una camisa de fuerza, eso lo hacía enojar porque no era un sujeto maniaco que intentó asesinarse. Estaba consciente de que unas enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos, que sus pómulos se marcaban y que sus nervios no estaban del todo bien.

De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la habitación. Sentado al final de la cama estaba ese muchacho moreno, de figura firifira y con unos iris vinos que le arrebataban poco a poco la vida, vestía ropas blancas, era mucho más bajo que él y Seto estaba seguro de que si lo atacaba podría vencerlo fácilmente sin embargo nunca se le había acercado demasiado para tocarlo; no lo escuchó entrar

–la rabia si que hace que pierdas la razón – comentó el otro con esa voz grave, su sonrisa tenía cierto dejo de burla –no tenías que ponerte tan sensible por volverme a ver –. Seto trató de no contestarle, se dijo a sí mismo que no se encontraba ahí y que estaba alucinando como la psiquiatra le recomendó hacerlo pero le molestó tanto su petulancia que irremediablemente terminó hablando con él

–¿a qué se supone que volviste? – replicó bruscamente, con ese tono de voz que le indicaba a los demás a su alrededor que debían retroceder pero no funcionaba con él. Atem, maldecía el momento en escuchó su nombre. El brillo en los ojos del chico le indicó a Kaiba que había estado esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta. Atem se levantó y paseó un poco por la alcoba

–anduve vagando por ahí en busca de lo que ya te había mencionado, lo encontré pero necesito que me ayudes – le reveló con fascinación, sin poder ocultar su propia felicidad. Kaiba soltó una risa despectiva

–¿ayudarte? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy encerrado y déjame recalcar que es por tu culpa, además sea lo que sea no me interesa – Atem sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo como para encima desperdiciarlo en charlas innecesarias pero también era consciente de que si ofendía a Seto perdería toda posibilidad de lograr lo que se proponía, así que se calmó un poco. Se aproximó a Kaiba y lo arrinconó contra la pared, nunca habían estado tan cerca

–apóyame en esto y no volverás a verme en la vida – dijo Atem, sabía bien que eso era lo que Seto más anhelaba en el mundo –yo me encargaré de que salgas de aquí – dicho eso el moreno se alejó dándole el espacio que tanto le gustaba al empresario

–no lo haré – refunfuñó Seto. Si ese tipo menudo podía ser necio él lo era más –¿sólo querías eso? – inquirió mientras se recostaba contra la cabecera del lecho

–no vine antes porque tu prometida ha estado amenazando con matarme en cuando me aparezca así que no planeo dejarme ver por ella – contestó Atem mientras jugaba con el tablón donde estaban los últimos estudios de Kaiba

–¿cómo planeas sacarme de aquí? – de pronto le entró la curiosidad a Seto aunque en realidad no creía que el moreno pudiera hacerlo

–¿interesado? – dijo Atem sonriendo –pronto lo verás, vendré de nuevo cuando los guardias se distraigan así que procura recuperarte – eso fue como una patada en el estomago para Kaiba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Atem retrocedió unos pasos hasta acercarse a la puerta, le echó una de sus miradas enigmáticas y después se marchó.

Kaiba gruñó un poco, ni siquiera había aliviado cuando se alejaba porque era la única persona con la que perdía la paciencia, con el único que revelaba su carácter difícil e increíblemente él jamás retrocedía sino que embestía tan duro como él, provocándolo aún más. No era como Ishizu y su complacencia pero después de ese pensamiento Kaiba se sintió mal, no podía compararlos. Las veces en que estuvieron juntos todo a su alrededor pasaba demasiado rápido y vertiginoso. Además nadie más parecía poder verlo, lo que lo catalogaba a él como un enfermo mental. Negó con la cabeza, Atem no existía. Atem no existía. Atem no existía, eso le había dicho el doctor pero a él eso no le cuadraba, para él estaba ahí, lo veía tocar cosas, era real ¡estaba ahí! Hizo un esfuerzo para sacar de su memoria el instante en que lo conoció hacía unos tres o cuatro meses cuando todo comenzó.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Notas de la autora: Atem es el verdadero nombre de Yami, por aquellos que aún no se hayan enterado. Gracias. _


	2. Chapter 2

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 2:

Tres o cuatro meses antes…

Era un día normal para el empresario, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba revisando unos papeles que requerían su aprobación, imprimió su firma en algunos de ellos y otros los desechó. Alzó la vista azul oscura hacía la computadora donde chequeó la última información que la bolsa de valores tenía. El sol estaba cayendo lentamente llenando la oficina de un color rojo ladrillo, pronto Kaiba tuvo la certeza de que no quedaba nadie más en el edificio pues la hora de irse de sus empleados ya había pasado. Él se quedaba siempre un poco más para poner en orden sus proyectos e investigaciones, releyó un memorando en el que trabajaba para buscarle errores pero al no hallarlos, apagó la máquina. Tomó una gabardina oscura que estaba colgando sobre su asiento y se la colocó con un movimiento elegante sobre el traje de tres piezas azul grisáceo. Decidió no ir directamente hacía su hogar sino a un lugar cercano a Kaiba Corp para tomar apaciblemente un café.

Entró a la tienda "Cafebrería", pasó entre varios estantes de libros a los que nunca prestaba atención hasta el mostrador, pidió un café americano sin azúcar. La dependienta lo miraba de reojo innegablemente intimidada y Seto no le prestó atención al rubor que la mujer tenía, tomó el vaso y le entregó el dinero para después salir de ahí como si de un torbellino se tratara. Se dirigió de vuelta a su corporación para ir por el automóvil y de ahí con Mokuba pero tuvo que detenerse a causa del semáforo. A su lado había un chico de melena extrañamente ébano con unas luces rubias, enfundado en ropas blancas un poco estrechas denotando su cuerpo delgado, con eso puesto aparentaba ser uno de esos andrajosos hippies; su tez era tostada parecida a la de su prometida y el olor que emanaba de él parecía ser el de la arena en el desierto. De pronto el chico hizo el ademán de cruzar la calle sin fijarse ni importarle que a lo lejos se visualizara un vehículo que corría a alta velocidad

–¿acaso quieres morir o no sabes atravesar? – el joven se volvió a él con mirada inquisidora pero dio un paso hacía atrás de regreso a la acera

–¿te importaría que aquella cosa me atropellara? – preguntó mientras señalaba con la cabeza al coche que pasó rápidamente

–no pero no quisiera que tu sangre me manchara – respondió bruscamente Seto mientras miraba de reojo al otro, pensaba que seguramente era uno de esos cobardes suicidas. De pronto el otro se rió con una voz grave y alzó el rostro para verle y entonces Kaiba notó que había demasiada vida en esos iris vinos

–que insensible ¿eres así todo el tiempo o sólo de vez en cuando?– le soltó con un dejo de burla

–sólo cuando me encuentro con locos – respondió. En cuando el semáforo se lo permitió Kaiba avanzó con grandes zancadas por la acera pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel chico lo seguía. Le llamó la atención la manera en como andaba, completamente derecho y con la vista al frente, dispuesto a mirarlo a los ojos, pocas personas hacían eso pues todas le rehuían. Seto entró al estacionamiento y lo perdió de vista.

----------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos días después de aquello cuando lo volvió a ver, está vez no se lo encontró en la calle. Estaba en su oficina mirando un discurso que estaba preparando, debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde. Su secretaria entró para dejarle un café sobre el escritorio, ninguno de los dos trabó palabra alguna sino que la mujer se alejó deprisa. Kaiba dejó el manuscrito cuando de pronto notó que no estaba solo sino que alguien se hallaba sentado en uno de sus sofás de cuero negro observando las pinturas de paisajes en su oficina, parecía interesado por una en particular, una donde se mostraba una montaña de fondo con un atardecer rojo, ese cuadro en específico era un regalo de su prometida

–nunca había visto algo así – masculló el joven moreno. Kaiba tardó unos segundos en recordarlo, era el hippie

–¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – preguntó con enojo, no podía creer que su cuerpo de seguridad fuera tan inútil como para dejar pasar a un intruso

–por la puerta, estaba abierta – Seto se giró, efectivamente su empleada no la cerró. El chico caminó hacía él y de pronto se detuvo a su lado, lo veía con atención casi como si fuera un especie en peligro de extinción de pronto reparó en su bebida humeante, la tomó sin importarle la mirada asesina que el empresario le lanzaba y sorbió de ella, la dejó de inmediato

–sabe amarga – protestó; Seto no pudo evitar soltar una risa

–es café, que esperabas – dijo de mala gana, se levantó bruscamente, pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la puerta

–no sabe bien, el vino es mejor – Kaiba rodó los ojos con impaciencia, no sólo era hippie sino también bebedor, abrió más la puerta y se giró para pedirle que se marchara pero cuando lo hizo éste ya no estaba. Su oficina era como un sitio sagrado para él, la había decorado con esmero para sentirse a gusto con ella. No sólo tenía la mesa de cristal sino que poseía una pequeña sala con un equipo de reproducción, varios estantes con libros y una foto de Mokuba; había un acceso hacía una recamara que ocupaba cuando no tenía tiempo de regresar a su casa. Se dirigió hacía ella con ira, si lo encontraba husmeando ahí lo haría echar a patadas a la calle sin embargo entró y no halló a nadie

–soy Atem – dijo la voz a sus espaldas, recargado del mueble estaba el susodicho, quien tomó la placa que anunciaba su propio nombre –y tú eres Seto Kaiba –. El empresario entonces perdió la paciencia y señaló la salida

–vete ahora mismo antes de que te corra yo mismo – Atem se incorporó y pasó cerca de él sin mirarle, en cuanto tuvo un pie afuera Seto azotó la salida con fuerza.

El resto del día se la pasó ocupado con una junta con un comité lo cual lo puso de mal humor; después revisó un nuevo producto que lanzarían dentro de poco y que él estaba seguro de que sería una sensación y de ahí siguió más papeleo, casi olvidó el encuentro que tuvo con el chico moreno hasta que vio la placa al revés, así que podía leer claramente su propio nombre, la tomó y la giró sabiendo quien fue el culpable.

Salió de la oficina a tiempo para llegar a la casa donde moraba su prometida, se habían citado para ir a una fiesta a la cual los invitaron y que Ishizu logró convencerlo de ir. Tocó el timbre, que sonó primorosamente por la residencia, y un mayordomo acudió a abrirle para después acomodarlo en la sala, luego le anunció que la dama Ishizu aún no estaba lista y que le tomaría unos minutos atenderlo. Kaiba sabía bien que "unos minutos" en su novia significaba cerca o un poco más de media hora así que se resigno a esperar, aunque ese no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Admiró la estancia donde se encontraba, la chimenea no estaba prendida, arriba de esta se hallaba un retrato de los padres de Ishizu, ambos fallecidos. Algunos floreros con azucenas adornaban la estancia, las cortinas de encaje blanco le daban un aura de frescura al ambiente lo cual era perfecto para el verano, una araña de luces colgaba sobre su cabeza. En sí el hogar de Ishizu no contaba con un adorno recargado. Estaba en eso cuando la vio bajar por unas escaleras señoriales, la mujer se detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras permitiendo que la admirara a su antojo. Portaba un vestido blanco, una blusa sin tirantes y de escote en V adornado con encaje en las orillas. Sus cabellos ébano le caían como un sombrero de fantasía sobre los hombros, unos aretes y el collar de diamantes hacían juego con el anillo que él le había dado. Seto se levantó hasta llegar al pie de los escalones, tendió su mano hacía ella pensando que jamás había visto algo tan sublime pero en esos momentos él no sabía que esas palabras tendría que tragárselas el día en que estuviera en el Valle de los Reyes.

Llegaron pasadas las nueve de la noche al salón donde se celebraba. Se trataba del cumpleaños de un amigo de Ishizu al cual ya le habían mandado el regalo así que no portaban nada en las manos. Se acomodaron en una mesa redonda junto con otros invitados con los cuales Seto no charló demasiado. Ishizu se mostraba contenta de que su prometido la hubiera acompañado, tarea nada fácil de lograr porque Kaiba prefería trabajar hasta noche que ir a socializar. Ishizu se enfrascó en una conversación con una conocida que hacía mucho no veía mientras el empresario sorbía un poco de vino, paseaba su mirada por los presentes para tener algo en que entretenerse.

Se dio cuenta de que un tipo calvo lo observaba con especial interés, sus miradas chocaron por algunos segundos hasta que el sujeto desvió su vista. Luego de ese pequeño incidente no pensó en él por el resto de la velada. La pareja salió a bailar unas cuantas piezas lentas para retornar unos minutos después a la mesa. Pasó una hora más hasta que Kaiba le susurró en el oído a su novia que ya era buena hora para marcharse. La despedida todavía tardó unos minutos más hasta que por fin Ishizu cogió su abrigo y ambos abordaron el Ferrari 575M Maranello gris del empresario. Pasó a dejar a Ishizu hasta la puerta de su casa, ahí se dieron un beso de despedida pues no la vería en varios días, ella tenía un viaje previsto en otra ciudad; y la vio subir los escalones para adentrarse a su hogar.

Kaiba sonrió un poco, se dio la media vuelta pero se quedó quieto cuando se percató que el mismo hombre de la fiesta estaba en la acera de enfrente, ahora podía verlo con mayor claridad, era pálido e iba completamente vestido de negro. La temperatura en su entorno comenzó a disminuir provocándole algunos estremecimientos, miró sus manos que comenzaban a amoratarse a causa del clima, sus piernas temblaron. El sujeto comenzó a andar hacía él pero su fantasmagórica manera de moverse hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, además poseía una mirada torva. Seto alzó la cabeza por inercia, la luna roja estaba pintada en el firmamento con nubes a su alrededor creándole una aureola. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, trató de hablar pero su voz no le obedeció, cuando el tipo ya estaba a unos pasos de él se transformó súbitamente en una neblina negra para después desaparecer al instante, entonces Seto recuperó la movilidad. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón latía desbocado

–¿qué haces? – le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, se giró bruscamente creyendo que se trataba de aquel espectro, ahora no dudaba de que eso era pero se topó con la mirada vino de Atem. Kaiba se sorprendió de verlo pero no se trataba de una alucinación suya

–lo mismo puedo preguntarte – respondió de manera seca. El empresario se dirigió con pasos lentos hacía el vehículo, comprobando con ello que ya tenía control total

–ví que estabas acompañado y decidí acercarme, eso es todo – respondió Atem, que se movió hacía las escaleras de la casa de Ishizu y ahí se sentó

–¿viste al sujeto vestido de negro? – inquirió Kaiba presionando los botones indicados para abrir el auto, Atem asintió –¿quién era?

–¿cómo voy a saberlo? pensé que era amigo tuyo – contestó el moreno alzándose de hombros –¿quien es la mujer que te acompañaba? – Seto le dirigió una mirada fría, eso no era de la incumbencia de ese tipo así que no contestó –es de mala educación no contestar ¿sabías?

–también lo es entrometerte en la vida de los demás – refunfuñó de mala gana, no le gustaba que le increparan cosas como los modales –pero que podía esperar de un hippie como tú – soltó mordazmente sin entender porque no se metía al automóvil y se iba de una buena vez

–¿qué es un hippie? – dijo curioso Atem prestándole atención pero el empresario llegó a la rápida conclusión de que sino sabía lo que era entonces era casi imposible que fuera uno de ellos. Se metió al Ferrari y arrancó con fuerza dejando a Atem ahí, miró por el retrovisor pero el chico ya no estaba.

----------------------------------------------------

Después de un tiempo aún pensaba en el extraño de hacía algunas noches, no podía evitar dedicarle dos minutos al día porque jamás vio a alguien así antes, por lo menos ya no se había aparecido. Decidió dejar eso a un lado para concentrarse nuevamente en la actividad física que realizaba, tenía en las manos un par de dagas que movía con lentitud, sabía manejo de armas porque creía que la mente y el cuerpo debían de estar en cierta armonía así que procuraba darse tiempo para realizar ejercicio. Continuó de aquella manera por varios minutos hasta que le pareció escuchar un ruido en el piso superior, como si algo se hubiera caído, por un momento pensó que Mokuba estaba haciendo una de las suyas hasta que recordó que su hermano no se encontraba en la casa, había salido a un día de campo realizado por el colegio o una cosa por el estilo. Luego pensó en el mayordomo o en la mucama pero estos tampoco estaban, además Kaiba no era aficionado de tener demasiados sirvientes. Uno de los guardias estaba afuera en el jardín y el otro donde su hermano. Se quedó quieto un momento hasta que pensó que se trataba de una imaginación suya, entonces lo oyó otra vez.

Subió los escalones con rapidez pero con cada paso que daba sentía una leve opresión en el pecho, se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la alcoba que estaba justamente encima de la estancia donde entrenaba pero el sonido de alguien corriendo detrás de él llamó su atención, sólo alcanzó a ver una sombra encerrándose en estancia al otro lado del pasillo, aquel era el cuarto de las visitas. Decidió a resolver tal misterio, abrió la puerta de la habitación con algo de brusquedad pero parecía que no había nadie, entonces notó que alguien estaba en el balcón pues los ventanales estaban abiertos y las cortinas ondeaban a causa del viento, a través de la tela se perfiló la figura, era una mujer de cabellos largos. Debía tratarse de Ishizu, pensó Kaiba tranquilizándose inmediatamente después de esa conclusión, seguramente quería jugarle una broma, ella sabía que él no creía en lo sobrenatural. Se acercó con una leve sonrisa en los labios, aquello no le había gustado nada y pretendía hacérselo saber en especial porque, que él supiera, su prometida no era ese tipo de personas que gastara jugarretas.

Se detuvo a escasos tres pasos observando con detenimiento la figura¿acaso Ishizu no le había dicho que saldría de la ciudad? La sangre se le heló, retrocedió hasta que chocó con la puerta, vio con horror que aquel ser se estaba girando. Kaiba logró salir del cuarto y cerró con lentitud, entonces comenzó a descender las escaleras diciéndose que aquello sólo se trataba de alucinaciones provocadas por tanto trabajo. Al pisar los últimos escalones, su alucinación salió corriendo por el pasillo y ya comenzaba a descender con rapidez, Seto se hizo a un lado recargándose de la pared contigua. Por una fracción de segundo aquella cosa y él estuvieron lado a lado, lo que le provocó una serie de escalofríos. La mujer golpeó una mesa con un florero el cual fue a caer al suelo y luego abandonó la casa dejando la entrada abierta.

Kaiba movió la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse, aquello no había sucedido, se dijo pero tras ver la porcelana rota tuvo que desmentirse

–¿estás bien? – aquella voz casi le provoca un infarto, Seto alzó la mirada y se encontró con Atem, el cual estaba entrando a su casa y miraba también el desastre provocado en una cara alfombra turca. Se agachó y recogió algunas piezas

–¿cómo es que entraste? – inquirió el CEO con voz dura, se separó de la pared y recuperó parte de la postura. El moreno sonrió un poco

–ya van dos veces que me preguntas lo mismo y la respuesta no ha cambiado – le dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta. Atem terminó de recoger, miró la casa como si buscara algo, luego se dirigió hacía la cocina. Kaiba iba a ir tras él cuando uno de los guardaespaldas entró corriendo

–señor ¿se encuentra bien? Me pareció haber visto a alguien entrando a la casa

–no te preocupes está todo bien – respondió Kaiba, en eso los pedazos de lo que fue su jarrón chocaron en el fondo del contenedor de la basura, los dos dirigieron la mirada a la cocina

–¿quién anda ahí? – preguntó el sujeto de seguridad, pareció vacilar un momento en acudir personalmente a chequear aquello

–sólo se trata de Atem, ya me encargo yo de él – contestó Seto. El guardia no preguntó nada más y salió de la casa. Kaiba suspiró unos momentos y después de ello se dirigió a donde se encontraba el moreno, lo encontró mirando a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. Parecía absorto en uno de los árboles plantados en la propiedad

–está ahí – le dijo al tiempo que señalaba un punto impreciso en las sombras, Kaiba echó un vistazo rápido pero observó a la mujer de hace unos instantes. Su teléfono celular sonó en esos momentos, se distrajo unos segundos para contestarle le llamada a su prometida, los cuales Atem aprovechó para salir y no regresar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 3:

Ishizu había vuelto en la semana, venía muy contenta de su viaje, al parecer había pasado por algunas tiendas pues venía llena de paquetes, de eso Seto se percató en cuanto la fue a ver a su casa. Sin embargo la morena no era alguien común, nada de zapatos, joyas lujosas, vestidos ostentosos y prendas de piel. Básicamente sus compras eran figuras, pequeñas estatuas, libros pero principalmente pinturas, en especial paisajes, aquellos en los cuales se podía admirar belleza, detenerse ante ellos y respirar como si realmente estuviera ahí, también le atraían las cosas que tuvieran alguna conexión con el pasado. Su colección favorita era de algunos objetos egipcios.

Para celebrar su retorno a Domino decidieron ir a una cena a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Ishizu iba vestida con un elegante traje marfil de rayas delgadas que acentuaban su esbeltez. Parecía tan contenta como él, de volverlo a ver por su sonrisa contagiosa que iluminaba su rostro. Kaiba le abrió la portezuela del automóvil y de inmediato subió también. Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas superfluas, la mayoría relacionadas con la boda, cotilleos de los invitados, nuevas ideas para la cena y demás. La habían programado para tres meses después; necesitaban tiempo para que todo fuera espléndido. Seto no podía negarlo en verdad era feliz, a veces no podía creer que tanta dicha estuviera sucediéndole, era demasiado buena para durar pero después desechaba esa idea; su prometida le decía que era demasiado pesimista, y tenía razón, pero no por ello dejaba de hacerlo.

Arribaron al restaurante griego "Zorba" quince minutos después. El automóvil quedo a manos del vallet parking mientras ellos eran conducidos al interior y después a su mesa. La velada transcurrió en forma apacible, inclusive logró hacer que el CEO olvidara su empresa y a sus problemas. Permanecieron cerca de dos horas, sólo cuando salieron se percataron de que llovía. Subieron secos gracias a una sombrilla y de ahí avanzaron hasta la casa de Ishizu, se detuvo justo enfrente de esta

–¿quieres pasar? – preguntó su prometida. Ishizu no lo había dicho abiertamente pero Seto sabía que había algo más en aquella invitación

–lo lamento pero tengo cosas que hacer mañana a primera hora – tuvo que declinar.

Para cuando llegó a su hogar encontró las luces apagadas y la construcción en silencio. Le agradó que Mokuba ya se hallara en cama y no viendo películas de terror que luego no le dejaban dormir. Se quitó la ropa y la acomodó sobre la percha de forma ordenada. Su mente comenzó a trabajar sobre los problemas de la empresa, ponto vendría una auditoria así que los papeles debían estar en regla. Se vistió con un pijama de tonos oscuros, se cepilló los dientes y comenzó a pagar las luces de la alcoba hasta sólo dejar prendida la lámpara del buró. Algunos truenos surcaban el cielo alumbrando de golpe la recámara mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas.

Apartó las cobijas dispuesto a meterse en ellas cuando la puerta de su armario se cimbró y tronó por varios segundos, decidió no prestarle atención pero entonces aquel suceso se repitió nuevamente, parecía que algo estaba adentro aunque esa idea era poco factible. Seto se enderezó lentamente, se dirigió a él con la idea de revisarlo pero en ese justo momento el timbre de su casa sonó. El repique insistió unos segundos más pero Kaiba estaba absortó mirando el mueble hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizás el mayordomo estaba profundamente dormido, además ¿quién podía ser a esas horas? Movido por la inquietud de saber quién era bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Atem estaba afuera completamente empapado, a pesar de su piel morena se notaba pálido

–¿puedo entrar? – le preguntó. Seto no podía creer que estuviera ahí a esas horas y aunque bien podía cerrarle la entrada en las narices y echarlo sin el menor asomo de remordimiento al horrendo clima; al final lo dejó pasar

–¿qué haces aquí? – le inquirió con un poco de brusquedad

–la lluvia me atrapó mientras caminaba – fue su esquelética respuesta, se había quedado en el recibidor pues al parecer no se atrevía a pisar la alfombra y arriesgarse a mancharla. Seto se dirigió a un armario de blancos que estaba cerca y buscó una toalla, la cual le arrojó para que secara su melena bicolor, lo observó mientras realizaba aquella labor

–¿te importa si me quedo? – dijo Atem. Kaiba no pudo evitar alzar una ceja escéptico, no era su costumbre aceptar extraños en la casa que aparecieran a media noche para pedir posada, su hogar no era un hotel, aunque dudaba que el trigueño tuviera un solo centavo en el bolsillo pues las ropas blancas que portaba eran las mismas de siempre. Pero a pesar de que era alguien sumamente frío y vengativo no por ello era inhumano

–no se te ocurra andar husmeando por los cuartos o verás de que soy capaz, puedes usar el sillón – de esa manera consintió la estadía del otro. Se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación cuando una duda lo asaltó, de hecho, se la venía haciendo desde que Atem entró por primera vez en su mansión. Se volvió para observar al joven recostado en uno de sus sillones

–¿cómo supiste que esta era mi casa? – cuestionó

–eres alguien muy famoso como para no saberlo – fue la respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaiba se levantó temprano, bajó completamente arreglado para irse a la oficina aunque primero fue al comedor para desayunar junto con su hermano que debía asistir a la escuela. El desayuno ya estaba colocado frente a su puesto junto con un periódico. Kaiba se saltó las demás secciones para ir directamente a la de finanzas; Mokuba cabeceaba un poco sobre su cereal, lo que hizo pensar a Seto que quizás su hermano en cuanto lo oyó llegar apagó la televisión y realmente se había desvelado. Entonces el mayor de los Kaiba reparó en algo

–¿y Atem? – preguntó. Mokuba despertó de golpe para mirarlo de forma inquisitiva, inclusive el mayordomo se desconcertó un poco pero no se atrevió a decir nada

–¿quién? – se atrevió a hablar el menor, no entendía a quién se refería su pariente

–se quedó en la sala ayer que estaba lloviendo ¿dónde está? – está vez la cuestión iba dirigida al sirviente que se quedó un minuto sin decir nada y después se encogió levemente de hombros

–no he visto a nadie extraño – después pareció recordar algo porque agregó –aunque encontré una toalla sobre el sillón – bueno ahí estaba la respuesta, seguramente Atem ya se había ido aunque eso no explicaba como es que nadie lo había visto. Mokuba de pronto sonrió

–vaya Seto, no sabía que tenías un nuevo amigo – comentó pues no había oído con anterioridad nada del dichoso Atem porque su hermano solía decirle casi todas las cosas que le sucedían, claro, las que eran aptas para sus oídos

–no es un amigo – le contestó a Mokuba, luego se dirigió nuevamente al criado mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse –si lo ve no lo deje entrar, no importa en que condición venga, lo reconocerá fácilmente porque es moreno y de ojos vinos – acto seguido se despidió de su hermano y se fue.

La auditoria no tuvo ningún contratiempo, los agentes de la autoridad estuvieron conformes con el papeleo que Kaiba les entregó y se marcharon a eso de las tres de la tarde. Aunque no habían logrado malograr el carácter del empresario por lo menos sí le habían quitado tiempo valioso que había dispuesto para vigilar otros proyectos. Entró a su oficina y se dejó caer sobre la silla de cuero negro que contaba con rueditas para virar, así que giró hacía el vidrio por el cual se filtraba la tarde. Desde ese punto podía ver gran parte de la ciudad.

Pensaba en Atem, no como una persona significativa sino como un ser que se había colado en su vida, de golpe y sin que alguien se lo impidiera. Usualmente nadie se le aproximaba sin que él supiera exactamente de quién se trataba pero a pesar de su búsqueda no había hallado ningún dato acerca de él, ninguna dirección, teléfono o registro. ¿Quién era¿qué es lo que buscaba? Eran interrogantes a las cuales no tenía respuesta, sólo le quedaba esperar que el chico fuera a él y preguntarle directamente.

----------------------------------------------------

Pero parecía que a Atem se lo había tragado la tierra porque en los subsecuentes días no hubo rastro alguno de él. Kaiba decidió no proporcionarle demasiados pensamientos a ese hecho sino que se concentró en las idas y venidas por las tiendas de la mano de su novia para buscar arreglos, recuerdos o apartando un hotel para su luna de miel. O inclusive la demanda que un trabajador le había impuesto a su empresa por despido injustificado, le quitaba momentos de concentración y tiempo.

Estaba en su oficina, trabajando hasta tarde, revisaba el modelo de un nuevo producto en su computadora; su oficina era alumbrada sólo por la lámpara del escritorio y seguramente la secretaría no estaba desde hacía unas horas, después de todo, la jornada de trabajo ya había llegado a su fin. En el aparato reproductor se oía a Frank Sinatra interpretando una de sus melodías tan famosas.

Consultó su reloj para percatarse de que ya eran las nueve de la noche pero todavía le quedaban algunos asuntos. No estaba acostumbrado a delegar tareas porque no confiaba demasiado en su personal administrativo, después de todo él había levantado la empresa desde el inicio, era su orgullo. De pronto la voz de Frank sonó un poco áspera y repitió una línea entera; Seto se levantó enojado, el disco se había rallado pero antes de alcanzar el aparato, éste se apagó. Dos segundos después la lámpara y su computadora sufrieron la misma suerte.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de un apagón pero después de ver las luces en la calle y en los edificios aledaños se desmintió, no podía ser que sólo le ocurriera a su edificio. Empezó a hacer frío debido a que la calefacción no estaba funcionando, entonces las puertas de su oficina y de su pequeña recámara crujieron. Algo no estaba bien, podía presentirlo, el aire se sentía extrañamente viciado. Tomó el teléfono para averiguar si el guardia de seguridad podía decirle por qué estaba fuera de servicio la electricidad pero se dio cuenta de que el aparato tampoco funcionaba.

Sin previo aviso la entrada se abrió de golpe, en esos momentos Kaiba aguardaba cualquier cosa menos a la persona en el umbral. Atem, venía agitado como si hubiera corrido rápidamente

-¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno; el CEO no pudo evitar alzar una ceja –vayámonos ahora

-¿irnos? Me parece que no – contestó Seto, estaba en su empresa ¿por qué debía irse? De pronto empezó a llover a fuera de las instalaciones, los dos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. En ese tiempo Atem analizó la oficina

-¿planeas trabajar sin luz? – inquirió para molestar al empresario. Seto se mordió los labios porque aunque lo odiara, tenía razón, no podía continuar laborando en esa situación pero quería averiguar que era lo que pasaba

-no es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárgate – respondió enojado; buscó en los cajones de un mueble aledaño hasta dar con una linterna, comprobó que tuviera pilas y la encendió, funcionaba. Se dirigió hacía la salida, donde aún continuaba Atem y pasó de largo sin prestarle demasiada atención

-¿por qué eres tan necio? – le recriminó con los dientes apretados pero de todos modos lo siguió. Seto intentó utilizar el ascensor pero para su desgracia no funcionaba, así que no le quedó de otra más que tomar las escaleras de seguridad. Ahí el espacio era mucho más frío que las oficinas, además de que quedaban lejos de cualquier sonido.

Descendieron sin hacer ningún comentario, llevaban diez pisos menos cuando reiniciaron la charla

-¿a dónde vamos? – cuestionó Atem, esta vez su voz era un poco más relajada así que Kaiba contestó

-tenemos que ir al estacionamiento, ahí esta el generador -. Atem comprendió, el empresario planeaba averiguar el porqué de la falta de luz. De pronto oyeron un portazo encima de sus cabezas, lo que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar a las escaleras de emergencia

-¿será el guardia? – se preguntó Kaiba. Atem miró intensamente, aquel sonido provenía de donde ellos habían ingresado. Kaiba seguía avanzando y sus pasos amortiguaban los que podían haber indicado que alguien iba atrás de ellos

-detente y apaga eso – mandó Atem. Kaiba no le hizo caso por lo que el chico tuvo que darle alcance y arrebatarle la dichosa lámpara -¿oyes a alguien? – le preguntó en tono serio. El silencio nuevamente reinó, pasaron varios segundos sin que nada delatara la presencia de otra persona. Kaiba no comprendía a que iba todo eso, no creía en lo paranormal ni extrasensorial

-pégate a la pared – le pidió Atem. Seto estaba dispuesto a iniciar una pequeña confrontación pero decidió hacerle caso por una vez e hizo lo que le mandaba; entonces Atem se acercó al barandal, prendió la pequeña lámpara y la lanzó al vacío e inmediatamente también se paró muy cerca del muro. Oyeron la linterna repicar un par de metros más abajo, Seto estaba apunto de echarle bronca porque había tirado su único medio para ver cuando algo pasó en picada justo frente a ellos. Kaiba, olvidando la prudencia, se asomó al barandal y observó como la luz era engullida por la oscuridad ¿se había roto? Imposible porque no hubo ruido que demostrara aquello. Atem en cambio se dirigió a la salida más próxima, una vez afuera respiró, estaban nuevamente en las oficinas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- demandó saber Kaiba pero el chico moreno no parecía tener intenciones de revelarle el suceso. Empezó a andar por los pasillos buscando quizás una salida. Seto reconoció el lugar, eran los cubículos de algunos empleados. No se habían alejado más que unos metros cuando un viento venido de la nada azotó las puertas y pronto se dirigió hacía ellos

-cuidado – masculló Atem antes de que ambos fueran lanzados y arrastrados por el pasillo. Kaiba cayó de espaldas y el moreno fue arrojado sobre él, sin embargo el chico metió las manos para evitar que se tocaran y se quitó inmediatamente de esa posición

-sígueme – le dijo mientras se dirigía con paso veloz hacía un ascensor. Seto corrió hacía él, debía recordarle que el aparato no funciona pero cuando el chico golpeó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran, estas lo hicieron en el acto; Kaiba no entendió nada pero aún así se interno en él, hizo espacio para que el moreno entrara pero éste no lo hizo

-vete, no regreses sino hasta mañana – le advirtió Atem

-¿de qué demonios hablas? – alcanzó a mascullar Kaiba. De pronto un chirrido venido de la nada lo ensordeció, era el gemido lastimero de alguien o de algo, porque a estas alturas Seto se estaba permitiendo creer en lo que no veía. No importaba que fuera porque estaba cerca; Atem presionó el interruptor para que el ascensor se alejara y volteó en dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Kaiba observó como esos ojos vinos se abrían por la sorpresa, lo que Atem veía seguramente era algo más grande que él

-Atem – lo llamó Seto y se lanzó hacía adelante con la intención de salir pero ya era demasiado tarde, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador se puso en marcha.

Llegó al estacionamiento sin ninguna complicación, pensó un segundo en regresar pero también recordó lo último que le había dicho Atem ¿debía obedecerlo? Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, ni siquiera llevaba el sobretodo. Se subió al auto y se alejó. En cuanto llegó a su casa se sintió tranquilo, se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación pero ya ahí no supo que hacer, si dormir, si llamar a la policía o qué pero supo que estaba preocupado por Atem. El tipo se había quedado en la empresa con quién sabe qué; aunque igual era muy escurridizo. También estaba la cuestión de qué era eso, qué paso con la luz, un sin fin de preguntas con ninguna respuesta. Atem podía contestarlas pero no estaba ahí, de pronto pensó que si lo nombraba el chico se materializaría en su recámara

-Atem – murmuró sin podérselo creer pero como era lógico, el susodicho no apareció. Kaiba se colocó la pijama y por una vez no acomodó su ropa sino que la dejo desperdigada por la alfombra, se metió en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Si cerraba los ojos lo que veía era a Atem asustado. Se maldijo, no debió de haberlo dejado solo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 4:

Al día siguiente llegó puntualmente a la empresa, todo parecía normal. En la entrada le preguntó al guardia cómo pasó la noche y aunque el sujeto se extrañó por su amabilidad, contestó que había sido muy tranquila. Eso no encajaba. No le preguntó por Atem porque sospechaba que el tipo no sabía nada de él.

Tomó el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba su oficina, su secretaria lo saludó, le dio unos recados y lo dejó solo. Entonces Kaiba entró a su despacho y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. Su apreciado espacio de trabajo era un caos. Las hojas en las que laboró estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, la mesa volcada, todos los aparatos destrozados, inclusive sus sillones no sobrevivieron al ataque. Estuvo a punto de regresar donde la secretaria y decirle un par de cosas en tono desagradable pero en lugar de ello se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que tenía a un lado, su santuario; si algo le había pasado a ese lugar, alguien tendría que responder por ello. Abrió de golpe y nuevamente se quedó de piedra, por lo menos todo estaba entero. Ahí estaba Atem, sentado sobre su cama, recargado de la cabecera y aparentemente dormía ¿Habría sido él?

–despierta – le habló lo bastante duro para que reaccionara pero sin gritar. Atem abrió los ojos de golpe como si en realidad no durmiera y todo ese tiempo sólo hubiera estado fingiendo. Por lo menos Seto ya no tenía que preocuparse por él, estaba a salvo –¿qué fue lo que paso? – inquirió con brusquedad, aún molesto por el desorden –y sal de ahí – dijo con voz dura. El moreno se levantó, aparentaba estar cansado y salió hasta la oficina, ahí fue donde Seto lo alcanzó. El empresario se acercó a la mesa y la levantó, no estaba muy dañada y aunque la pantalla de la computadora estaba rota el cpu estaba intacto. Llamó a la secretaria, requeriría de alguien de intendencia. Mientras él analizaba la situación Atem se echó sobre uno de sus sillones

–estoy cansado – le masculló como excusa por su comportamiento. La secretaria también quedó impávida ante la situación y le ayudó a recoger los papeles mientras que el de limpieza se llevaba todos los aparatos que habían quedado inservibles pero en sí, la limpieza a fondo la llevaría acabo una vez que Seto se fuera. La mujer aparte pidió equipo nuevo

–tráeme dos tazas de café – dijo Seto, una para él y otra para Atem pues recordó la fascinación del chico con esa bebida.

La mujer asintió sin chistar, regresó tan rápido como se fue y colocó ambos brebajes sobre la mesa, luego se retiro. Atem se levantó y se dirigió hacía él, tomó la taza y sorbió un poco pero hizo una cara desagradable, claro no tenía azúcar. Kaiba rió divertido y Atem lo fulminó con la mirada. Seto se reclinó del asiento, a pesar de la mala situación se estaba divirtiendo.

Observó a Atem que seguía bebiendo el café aunque con rostro serio. Seguía preguntándose quién sería ¿qué tal si era un enemigo¿o el enviado de un enemigo? Su belleza e inclusive parte de su ingenuidad podrían ser una fachada, además era muy extravagante para vestir, siempre de blanco, siempre ropas más grandes. Parecía un hippie o un enfermo de hospital

–¿quién eres? – le preguntó directamente; el chico le prestó atención –y aún no me dices que pasó anoche – por supuesto que Seto no iba a dejar pasar esa situación

–¿quién soy yo? Soy Atem y no creas que vengo a hacerte daño, digamos que me interesas – respondió el chico que de pronto se puso en pie –y de ayer, imagínatelo – y tras ello se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaiba estuvo ocupado por el resto del día. En la empresa se rumoraba que había sido un grupo de pandilleros sin nada mejor que hacer pues de haber sido algún enemigo del jefe hubieran destrozado el cpu; sin embargo como Kaiba no hizo un escándalo ni el guardia de seguridad fue despedido, probablemente el chisme pronto se olvidaría. Sin embargo Seto no podía dejar de pensar en ello, esos extraños sonidos y esa ráfaga de viento eran tan extraordinarios como imposibles de creer. ¿Qué le había dicho Atem¿qué se lo imaginara? Pues lo que él pensaba en su lado racional es que todo eso era basura, una porquería que a pesar de todo quería investigar, para ello necesitaba al moreno que parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. De pronto observó la taza de café que el chico había bebido, no supo porque la tomó pero la encontró llena y eso le dio mala espina. Él había visto a Atem beberla pero no lo hizo ¿sólo lo fingió?

Salió un poco más temprano que el día anterior, se dirigió al estacionamiento pero alguien parecía esperarlo ahí. Atem estaba agachado mirando a la nada, viéndose aún más extravagante de lo que ya era. Lo analizó de arriba a abajo hasta que vio los dedos de sus pies desnudos, era la primera vez que notaba que estaba descalzo; además un par de ojeras se habían apoderado de sus ojos ¿estaría enfermo? Kaiba abrió el automóvil con el movimiento de unos cuantos botones

–sube – le ordenó. Atem lo miró por unos segundos y luego le obedeció.

Avanzaron en silencio por las calles. Seto lo miraba de reojo, era la primera vez que estaban un poco más cerca de lo normal, era increíble como es que su presencia no era tan tangible como la de los demás, seguramente en la calle nadie reparaba demasiado en él y menos con ese aspecto. Pronto llegaron a la mansión del empresario, el dueño le hizo señas a Atem para que lo siguiera a la parte alta, ya ahí le abrió la puerta de un cuarto

–puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor – informó. Atem le dirigió una sonrisa un poco burlona pero se adentró en la habitación –todo lo que necesites esta ahí, nos vemos – y tras ello le cerró. Seto se dirigió a la planta de abajo, se iba a reunir con Ishizu en un restaurante para dar los últimos toques a la lista de invitados; también había dejado a Atem en la casa porque lo quería cerca, había muchas cosas de que hablar.

----------------------------------------------------

El restaurante era italiano. Bebían vino robusto mientras compartían una ensalada. Ishizu ya había llenado la mesa de varios papeles con nombres y rayones sobre éstos. No había familia del lado de Kaiba a quién pudieran invitar además de Mokuba pero la de Ishizu era más basta, especialmente conformada por algunos primos, además de que poseía más amistades que morían de ganas de asistir a esa boda

–te noto un poco ausente – comentó de pronto la egipcia. Kaiba suspiró un segundo, ya le había contado por teléfono un poco lo que aconteció en la oficina, claro que omitió los detalles extras –¿crees que esa banda lo vuelva a hacer?

–no, no creo – contestó por fin Seto; sabía que podía hablar de lo extraña que se estaba volviendo su vida –creo que es culpa de él – dijo por fin, diciendo en voz alta varios pensamientos

–¿él? – preguntó su prometida

–Atem, un sujeto que conozco desde hace unas semanas; es tan extraño – murmuró más para sí que para ella. Ishizu guardó silencio un momento, nunca lo había visto hablar así de alguien. Si se trataba de algún asunto de Mokuba, lo decía con seriedad si éste había hecho alguna travesura o con una leve sonrisa de felicidad si evocaba un recuerdo; si era alguien de la empresa, eran más gruñidos que palabras y una que otra maldición; algún conocido era tratado con indiferencia; pero ahora que hablaba de ese dichoso Atem lo hacía con su voz baja aterciopelada

–¿es amigo tuyo? – inquirió nuevamente; vaya hasta que por fin oía hablar de alguien cercano a Kaiba además de Mokuba y ella –¿me lo presentaras? – Kaiba asintió un poco distraído, sorbió más vino y entonces fue como si reaccionara porque volvió a prestar atención a la lista frente a él.

----------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente era fin de semana. Kaiba pasó a ver si el moreno ya estaba despierto, lo encontró de pie como si lo estuviera esperando, inclusive había tendido la cama. Se dirigieron al comedor donde Mokuba brillaba por su ausencia, seguramente no se levantaría sino hasta tarde pero eso no le preocupó a su hermano. Kaiba ya había ordenado que pusieran dos servicios, para él y su invitado. Ambos se sentaron alrededor del comedor, en frente tenían jugo y fruta. De pronto el timbre sonó y el mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta, luego volvió

–la señorita Ishizu esta aquí – anunció. Seto no se esperaba eso, se levantó para recibirla pero en ese preciso momento ella entró. Se saludaron con un corto beso en los labios. Kaiba recordó lo que le había pedido Ishizu la noche anterior, así que dijo

–te presentó a Atem – se volvió hacía el susodicho pero este no se encontraba ahí, el sitio estaba vacío y no había signo de que alguien hubiera ocupado la silla –¿dónde esta? – le preguntó al mayordomo

–¿quién? – inquirió éste

–el chico moreno que llegó conmigo ayer, lo debiste de haber visto – dijo Kaiba sorprendido por la mala visión de su empleado pero éste negó haber visto a alguien –serviste dos desayunos, uno para mí y otro para él – insistió

–yo pensé que uno era para la señorita – dijo el empleado un poco incómodo.

Seto refunfuñó algo y de pronto se dirigió a la planta alta ante las miradas atónitas de los otos dos. Técnicamente corrió hasta la habitación, la abrió de golpe pero no estaba ahí. Buscó en el baño pensando que quizás ahí lo encontraría, una nube de vapor le dio en la cara pero éste se dispersó rápidamente. Miró el espejo empañado donde apenas si distinguía un poco su figura. Tocó el material frío, Atem había dibujado unas letras: _Nos veremos_.

¿Qué demonios? Pensó Kaiba, esa no era manera de agradecer ni disculparse por su falta de modales. Regresó a la planta baja furioso pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de preguntarle al mayordomo por él, seguramente como siempre no sabía nada. Ishizu pareció comprender que no estaba de humor porque no preguntó por el moreno. Mientras tomaban el desayuno Kaiba se dio cuenta de que a excepción de él nadie más parecía conocerlo, y es que esa aura tan etérea que poseía, hacía que ni siquiera sus miembros de seguridad repararan en él

–Seto ¿porqué no tomamos unas vacaciones antes de la boda? – preguntó de pronto Ishizu. Seto la miró un poco ceñudo pero pronto cambió esa expresión, sabía que esa era la forma que tenía la egipcia de preocuparse por él. Por un momento pensó en su empresa pero después decidió que quizás era lo mejor.

Ese día acudió a Kaiba Corp para poner en claro algunos asuntos y poder marcharse al día siguiente. Le pidió a la secretaria que nadie lo molestara pero dejó la puerta abierta, quería que si Atem se aparecía alguien más fuera testigo de su presencia. Pasó las horas entre memorandos, reglamentos, órdenes, proyectos y pedidos. Hasta que el momento que tanto deseó, llegó. El moreno se hizo tangible en algún punto de la tarde, Kaiba no lo notó sino hasta que este le habló

–¿no te aburres de tu rutina? – le preguntó de pronto. Seto alzo su mirada azul acero, el chico estaba cómodamente despatarrado en el sillón negro; ya no se veía demacrado

–por eso la voy a cambiar – reveló Kaiba; Atem alzó la ceja imperceptiblemente –como ya me voy, lárgate – dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo la puerta. No le interesaba hablar, no con él; ya ni siquiera consideraba importante los sucesos de hacía unos días, lo único que quería era paz y presentía que sólo la lograría si Atem no estaba

–¿y si no me quiero ir? – retó de pronto el moreno, no parecía buscar un rato de diversión a costa del carácter explosivo de Kaiba sino que hablaba con seriedad

–tendré que correrte yo mismo – amenazó el empresario con autoridad

–supongo que con ese tono logras que la gente cobarde haga lo que quieras – prosiguió el moreno, se levantó de golpe hasta dirigirse al escritorio de Seto y ya ahí se sentó como si ese fuera usualmente su sitio –conmigo no funciona – dijo bajando una octava su voz. Kaiba rió. Era tan orgulloso, altivo y pedante, casi como él. Pero Seto no había logrado crear una empresa como Kaiba Corp, ni conseguido que ésta fuera de las más competitivas a nivel internacional, por dejarse amedrentar

–quizá cobarde no seas pero si idiota sino me entiendes –. Seto se levantó simulando estar enojado, porque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo un poco con la situación, rara vez había quien se le opusiera. Caminó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió –vete ya antes de que decida atentar contra tu integridad física

–para hacer eso primero tendrías que atraparme – dijo Atem desde su posición, no había cambiado ni un poco su actitud ni postura

–eso es muy fácil para alguien como yo – dijo Seto mostrándole la salida, aún se sentía jovial. De pronto el moreno se enderezó y caminó hacía él, parecía que iba a tomarle la palabra pero se detuvo a escasos pasos de la puerta

–entonces encuéntrame, atrápame y cuando lo hagas podrás echarme de tu vida pero no hay mucho tiempo, tienes dos meses. No puedo decir más, tu labor es dar conmigo, sólo sé que estoy cerca –. Kaiba se intrigó por aquella frase, además por la actitud de Atem dedujo que no se trataba de una jugarreta, más bien parecía un reto

–explícate – demandó. Seto empezó a enfadarse por las frases carentes de sentido, odiaba que no dijeran las cosas tal cual eran sino que dieran rodeos, eso era una perdida de tiempo. Y Atem parecía experto en cosas oscuras

–no puedo decir más – finalizó Atem, como si con ello hubiera sellado una promesa. Kaiba se separó de la salida para ir hacía su escritorio, el moreno aguardaba su contestación

–estoy harto de tus acertijos sin sentido, todo lo extraño acontece a tu alrededor ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que eres el foco de todo esto? Tú me has traído esta especie de maldición – brotó de su boca, al final había dicho esos pensamientos que lo rondaban desde que todo inició

–¿y te dices poderoso? – masculló Atem –¿a qué le temes? No te pido que hagas imposibles, tú dijiste que era fácil así que hazlo –. Seto se quedó callado ¿qué quería¿qué lo encontrara¿para qué? Algo debía haber detrás de ello –¡olvídalo! – gritó Atem enojado. Kaiba lo miró a los ojos. El, de alguna retorcida manera, lo había decepcionado

–lo haré – dijo de pronto. Su boca hablando más rápido de lo que su cerebro pensaba. Pero esa frase hizo que la furia de Atem se apaciguara y en lugar de ello le sonriera; dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kaiba tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió detrás de él. No le gustaba que lo usaran y Atem de algún modo logró manipularlo para decirle lo que él deseaba; esa sonrisa era de saberse vencedor. Salió al pasillo pero ni rastros del chico, la secretaria lo observaba descaradamente, así que Kaiba se volvió hacía ella

–el joven moreno que salió, no quiero que lo deje entrar de nuevo – le ordenó. La expresión desconcertante de la mujer no lo cogió por sorpresa

–pero señor no ha salido ningún joven – dijo tímidamente. Seto irremediablemente explotó

–¿acaso no me oyó discutiendo con él? – preguntó golpeando la voz. La empleada se encogió contra su asiento, había oído del mal genio de su jefe pero éste nunca lo uso contra ella

–escuché la pelea pero no vi a nadie – dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Kaiba se quedó paralizado por varios segundos tratando de hilvanar ese hecho poco factible y que a la vez esperaba alguien le confirmara

–¡maldición! – gritó antes de volver con un sonoro portazo a su oficina.

----------------------------------------------------

El avión privado de Kaiba despegó con dirección a la playa. Mokuba se veía contento mientras miraba por la ventanilla las nubes, esas vacaciones no planeadas aunque lo tomaron por sorpresa, eran bienvenidas. Ishizu en cambió estaba seria por la actitud que su prometido estaba tomando. Estaba huraño desde que se habían reunido en la mañana y si preguntaba éste sólo que decía que se debía a un dolor de cabeza. Ishizu, en secreto, llamó a la oficina y le preguntó a la secretaria que estaba en domingo para adelantar algunas cuestiones; la mujer le comentó del suceso. Era Atem, ese joven que parecía estarle causando problemas a Seto, además parecía que nadie sabía como era y por ello nadie podía impedir que se le acercara.

Esas vacaciones seguramente eran lo mejor que les hubiera pasado. Descansarían, nadarían, beberían algún trago bajo una sombrilla y Seto se recuperaría; en ese sitio, ni los paparazzi los perseguirían, porque habían tenido el cuidado de no mencionar ante nadie que salían en viaje de placer.

Arribaron a medio día al hotel. Se dirigieron a su habitación donde tenían vista hacía el mar. Por supuesto se trataba de una suite de las más grandes que tenía, inclusive contaba con una pequeña sala cocina. Ishizu se dirigió al balcón donde la ventana abierta permitía al olor del mar entrar y refrescarlos; se volvió sonriente hacía Seto que le estaba pagando al botones por traer las maletas. Espero a que se desocupara y después se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un beso. Ese día iba a hacer a Kaiba un hombre completo y feliz.

Mientras se encontraban de ocio salieron de visita a varios lugares. Parques acuáticos, playas, centros comerciales, espectáculos de todo tipo. Seto pronto olvidó las preocupaciones que no tuvieran que ver con su empresa o con la boda, y eso lo relajó bastante. Ishizu sintió que habían hecho lo correcto, todo se debía al estrés al que Kaiba se sometió, eso era todo.

Faltaba un día para que tuvieran que regresar a su vida normal. Mokuba había insistido en ir a nadar al mar una última vez, a lo que accedieron los prometidos. Seto estaba recostado en una hamaca, desde ahí veía a su hermano y a Ishizu chapotear entre la espuma; esa escena le sacó una sonrisa

–veo que te diviertes – le dijo de pronto una voz a su lado. Kaiba cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarla puesto que la conocía muy bien. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era posible. Como no lo oyó ni sintió su presencia cerca, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo pero ahí estaba. A su lado con una expresión seria

–¿cómo llegaste aquí¿cómo diste conmigo? – preguntó el empresario. Atem debía ser alguien de recursos si lo halló a pesar de su secretismo

–te encontré, eso es lo importante pero veo que tú no has hecho lo que prometiste –. Kaiba lo miró ceñudo ¿para qué querría él buscarlo si Atem siempre estaba detrás de él? El empresario continuó mirando la escena frente a sí, se daba cuenta de que el moreno se estaba volviendo alguien amenazador para sus seres queridos

–no te atrevas a meterte con la familia Kaiba o lo lamentaras – lo amenazó; no como las anteriores veces que lo corría, esta iba muy en serio. Quizás por eso Atem lo miró aún más enojado

–no me interesa tu familia, al único que necesito es a ti – recalcó el moreno. Kaiba se levantó bruscamente de su sitio, se giró hacía el chico pero ya no estaba. Lo buscó con la mirada pero eso era inútil. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos ¡se estaba volviendo loco!

----------------------------------------------------

Arribaron directamente a la mansión Kaiba. Mokuba entró corrieron con dirección a su habitación mientras los otros dos se quedaron en la sala. En cuanto el mayordomo hizo su aparición, Seto le pidió una taza de té y unos analgésicos; tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza provocado por la inesperada presencia de Atem. Ishizu se sentó a su lado, lo miró preocupada; su prometido le había contado el suceso. El dichoso chico nuevamente había arruinado el humor de su novio.

Kaiba regresó al trabajo aun malhumorado, y todos sus empleados se dieron cuenta puesto que ninguno se atrevió a saludarlo al pasar a su lado, temían que su ira se desbocara en su contra. La secretaria no hizo amago de detenerlo en su trayecto a su oficina para entregarle papeles, en cambio pareció encogerse en su sitio. Seto tomó el pomo de la puerta, y antes de girarlo tuvo la certeza de que Atem estaba adentro. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso estaba bien, no lo iba hacer esperar. Entró de golpe, colgó su abrigo en una percha y se giró hacía el escritorio, donde le moreno estaba sentado. Kaiba pasó de largo hasta su lugar y prendió la computadora como siempre, tecleó algunos códigos y de pronto comenzó a hablar

–comencé tu búsqueda desde que llegué ayer pero aún no doy contigo – giró la pantalla de la máquina para que Atem la mirara. Nada en hospitales, cárcel, registros civiles o de propiedad, orfanatos, hospicios, en el manicomio e inclusive una búsqueda en los cementerios, por si las dudas; ni siquiera Hacienda tenía registrado a Atem. Kaiba intentó entender las palabras del moreno hasta que pareció hacerlo, lo que le chico quería era que lo hallara en el mundo real, quién era, dónde debía estar. Quizás había perdido la memoria pero lo que más esperaba el empresario es que una vez que hubiera hecho lo que Atem quería, este se desvaneciera de su vida

–sería más fácil si me dieras tu apellido – le dijo Seto. Atem lo miró largamente sin decir nada, su expresión seria había cambiado por una serena

–Esmenjkare Atem –. Kaiba lo miró directo a los ojos. Egipcio, era egipcio; reconocía el nombre por Ishizu que tenía uno similar. Intentó con el nombre completo pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Seto bufó desesperado –estuve una temporada en un hospital, de ahí me trasladaron a otro lugar del cual recuerdo haber huido pero… – la voz del moreno se apagó y Kaiba supuso que no tenía otra memoria aparte de esa; decidió que lo mejor sería hacer una revisión más amplia, inclusive con búsqueda de campo. Miró a Atem que todavía estaba subido a su escritorio, con esa actitud parecía su jefe

–bájate – le ordenó. El moreno se rió de él pero de pronto esa mueca se congeló. Atem se llevó una mano al corazón espantado y abrió mucho los ojos –¿qué te pasa? – inquirió Seto. De pronto el joven se fue de lado y cayó sobre la alfombra. Seto se levantó deprisa, en el proceso derribó una pila de papeles y utensilios de oficina que provocaron un escándalo. Pero Atem ya se estaba incorporando

–Seto – lo llamó el moreno; se veía muy mal –ya no hay mucho tiempo – le informó. Kaiba lo miró con ojos desorbitados

–¿cómo que no hay tiempo? – se atrevió a preguntar –y no me tutees

–no lo sé, ellos dicen eso. Que no aguantare mucho más pero no sé, no sé – le dijo molesto pero Kaiba sentía que detrás de ese aparente enojo, el chico estaba asustado y esa expresión no le gustaba al empresario. Quería ver al Atem irónico, burlón, colérico pero no a esa piltrafa que ahora se le aparecía. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

–tú… tú no existes – dijo Kaiba como si con ello acabara de revelar el secreto más oscuro y profundo de la tierra –todos están pensando que estoy loco y quizás sea así, tú eres un fantasma

–para ser un espectro tendría que estar muerto y sé que no lo estoy – se defendió Atem, más para Seto las palabras de éste carecían de fundamento

–no estoy loco, no es posible – se dijo así mismo Kaiba. De pronto Atem se levantó, con dificultades pero lo hizo y se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos, entonces le extendió la mano

–estréchela – le pidió

–¿para qué? – inquirió Seto

–si me tocas es que estoy aquí a tu lado, en cambio sino puedes lamento informarte que los demás tienen razón y estás mal de la cabeza –. Kaiba estudió la proposición, todo se resumía a esa situación, por el fin el hilo de esa historia comenzaba a tener sensatez, sólo tenía que sentir esa piel morena. Levantó la mano lentamente y entonces notó el nudo en esa madeja ¿qué pasaría si lo atravesaba? Significaba que él, él estaba perdiendo la cordura. Estaba al borde de un precipicio, de un alud del cual no podía quitarse

–no puedo – reconoció al final. No era capaz de enfrentarlo. Atem se acercó un poco más pero Kaiba manoteó, con lo que tiró el monitor de la computadora. Soltó un grito mientras se sostenía la cabeza, su respiración agitada estaba logrando que se hiperventilara. Oyó a su secretaria preguntar si estaba bien

–¡no me molestes! – le gritó. No estaba de humor, se recargó de la mesa para tratar de tranquilizarse. Alzó el rostro y exhaló varias veces pero no parecía funcionar. Se quitó la corbata y el sacó, los arrojó sobre la silla –¡y tú lárgate de una buena vez! – pero le estaba gritando al vacío. Eso era más de lo que los nervios de Kaiba pudieron soportar.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Nota: El nombre de Atem lo inventé para la ocasión. Sé que los antiguos faraones tenían más de uno, incluso hasta tres, por eso le coloqué otro más. _


	5. Chapter 5

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 5:

De vuelta al presente…

Así es como Kaiba había llegado al manicomio. Primero fueron los psiquiatras, luego vino el juicio de interdicción interpuesto por los administradores y luego el encierro. Seto estaba consciente de que no estaba bien pero no era para alejarlo de su libertad, todo eso era un ardid de sus accionistas para separarlo de la compañía y tomar el control. Pensó en la propuesta de Atem, aunque le molestara sabía que este tenía razón, no podía hacer nada de su vida mientras estuviera en ese sitio, tenía que irse.

Se meció rítmicamente como hacía ya usualmente desde que conoció al moreno, debía estar tranquilo para que dejaran de medicarlo, lo cual quizás sería fácil sino explotara tan seguido; el médico tomó sus exabruptos como signos de rabia frustrada. Tontería, si fuera así sería un reprimido.

Los días continuaron. Seto se cuidó bien de no mencionar el nombre del moreno, ni hacer ningún coraje. Poco a poco los médicos fueron relajando su vigilancia y medicación pero se negaban a dejarlo ir; definitivamente alguien más estaba detrás de eso. Mokuba e Ishizu iban a visitarlo del diario, podían permanecer a su lado cerca de una hora. Su hermano farfullaba en contra de quiénes lo pusieron en esa situación y a la vez aseguraba que jamás le ganarían a la familia Kaiba. En cambio su prometida, aunque se notaba contenta también estaba distante. La boda se había suspendido, ella debía lidiar con los chismes que se desataron alrededor del suceso, en sí ella tuvo que desbaratar el sueño que tanto tiempo le tomó forjar. Seto no tenía palabras para disculparse porque la egipcia no le permitía ninguna enmienda.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaiba leía una novela que Mokuba le había regalado; eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo. Alzó la mirada preguntándose quién sería, para su sorpresa era Atem, hacía tiempo que no le veía. A diferencia de las veces anteriores Seto dejó a un lado la lectura para concentrarse en el chico, lo esperó todo ese tiempo con impaciencia

–tardaste mucho – lo regañó. El moreno le sonrió con complicidad, se alejó de la entrada para acomodarse unos momentos en la cama

–sólo aguardaremos un poco más, luego saldremos – le informó. Seto se recargó de la cabecera de la cama, Atem no le había explicado nada y presentía que no lo haría, así que sólo le quedaba confiar en él. Aquello le causo cierta gracia porque él jamás depositaba tal cosa en alguien, y se rehusaría en hacerlo sino fuera porque quizás era la única forma de salir de ahí, a cambio de su libertad seguiría a Atem a donde le indicara. El moreno se puso de pie

–ya es hora –.

La puerta se encontraba sin seguro así que no hubo dificultad en salir, Atem le indicaba con una mano cuanto esperar y el momento oportuno para avanzar; caminaron por los pasillos sin encontrarse con ningún guardia, era evidente que Atem conocía las instalaciones y los turnos de las enfermeras. Llegaron hasta la cocina pero ésta tenía la entrada vedada, necesitaba un código para ingresar, a un lado estaba el teclado

–esto es inútil – masculló Kaiba pero el moreno le dirigió una mirada tensa

–¿acaso crees que te traje hacía aquí porque lo creí divertido? – replicó molesto –escribe 68302 –. Seto lo ingresó, una vez adentro cerraron nuevamente para evitar cualquier intromisión, inclusive atoraron la manija con una silla

–¿por dónde? – increpó Kaiba. El sitio no tenía otro acceso y por ende estaban encerrados, por un momento el empresario dudó que Atem supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo. Su acompañante le señaló el conducto de ventilación, así que el CEO no tuvo de otra más que treparse en un estante, quitó la reja que le impedía pero justo en ese momento oyó que alguien golpeaba furioso la puerta

–¿señor Kaiba? – gritaron al otro extremo. Era el enfermero

–apúrate – dijo Atem, que gracias a su figura pudo introducirse sin ningún problema, se arrastró unos metros para dejarle espacio. Seto se encaramó en el canal, avanzó lentamente porque el espacio era reducido. Pero antes de llegar más lejos, oyó los gritos detrás de él. Habían entrado a la cocina pero aparte de las voces de las enfermeras y camilleros, estaba una muy familiar

–Seto, vuelve – lo llamó Ishizu. Kaiba no esperaba que ella se encontrara en esos momentos en el hospital, miró sobre su hombro pero no alcanzó a divisar nada

–¡hermano! – el sonido de desasosiego de Mokuba le retumbó el los oídos; comenzó a retroceder un poco pero Atem se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

–no puedes ir, sigue – lo instó más Kaiba no le daban ganas de hacerle caso –si regresas te encerrarán, no podrás estar con tus parientes ¡hazme caso! –. El CEO miró al moreno, parecía desesperado, quizás por la actitud tan necia del empresario o talvez porque en realidad si lo necesitaba

–ya casi llegamos, falta poco –. Kaiba lo meditó un segundo. Entre los gritos pudo distinguir instrucciones, lo iban a esperar afuera del conducto para atraparlo ahí. Suspiró y continuó por una brecha más, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que mientras más avanzaba más reducido era el canal

–no puedo seguir por aquí – reconoció Kaiba cuando se atoró, llegó a un punto en el que no podía retroceder ni seguir adelante, estaba metido en un verdadero embrollo

–sólo un poco más – dijo Atem, quien aún podía seguir arrastrándose. Seto se movió pero aquella acción le provocó dolor, lo ignoró por el momento, logró avanzar un brazo más pero definitivamente ya no podía continuar sin lastimarse, de pronto el material crujió y en un instante se desplomó con Kaiba adentró. Seto salió de entre los escombros, estaba furioso, se quitó el polvo con un gesto elegante

–¿planeabas matarme? – preguntó a Atem, que se dejó caer del recién abierto boquete

–claro que no, ya sabía que esa parte era frágil, tu peso bastó para que cediera –. Seto comprendió que el moreno nunca pretendió que saliera por el canal, menuda sorpresa se llevarían los camilleros que lo esperaban al otro lado. Seto miró el lugar, aparentemente estaban en una bodega. Salieron rápidamente de ahí hasta dar con un estacionamiento, era increíble, prácticamente ya estaban afuera. Subieron a una camioneta que tenía lona para pasar desapercibidos; el vehículo no tardó en ponerse en marcha

–¿ya sabías que esta automóvil se iba a esta hora? – inquirió por curiosidad Seto, aunque presentía la respuesta. Atem asintió

–pero no nos quedaremos en ella, bajaremos en cuanto podamos – y luego le sonrió con cierta complicidad.

----------------------------------------------------

Por necedad de Seto, acudieron a KaibaCorp. Atem no creía que fuera buena idea acudir a ese sitio porque seguro, era de los primeros lugares donde los buscarían pero a pesar de los insultos y reproches no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. Entraron por las escaleras de emergencia, salieron en los cubículos de trabajadores que ya estaban desocupados a esas horas, de ahí tomaron el ascensor hasta la oficina. Kaiba entró como torbellino a la habitación aledaña mientras que Atem se sentaba en la cama y sólo lo miraba; se cambió de ropa por una más decente, buscó entre los cajones hasta dar con dinero en efectivo que colocó en dos carteras y ocultó en el sobretodo; tomó su agenda con números; de ahí tomó las llaves de un Porsche Carrera GT gris, que no estaba a su nombre y que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estrenar

–vayámonos – ordenó. Ahora él era quien tenía cierto control en la huída. Esta vez no se ocultaron sino que fueron por el elevador hasta la salida de la empresa. Caminaron algunas cuadras en silencio hasta un estacionamiento pensión. Atem se quedó rezagado mientras el empresario hablaba con el dueño del local. Unos minutos después ambos iban a rápida velocidad por un boulevard que los sacara de la ciudad. Kaiba maneja velozmente, casi como si los estuvieran persiguiendo, inclusive Atem se tuvo que sujetar un par de veces a la puerta para no zangolotearse en las curvas

-si sigues manejando así no vamos a llegar a ningún lugar – le advirtió Atem. A Seto le causo risa verlo tan nervioso

-¿preocupado? -. Atem estrujó los dientes pero no respondió. En una bifurcación tomaron un camino de terracería, pasaron juntos a varios árboles hasta que llegaron a una casa de estilo antiguo; Seto detuvo el automóvil justo enfrente.

Ambos bajaron y se internaron en la construcción. Obviamente era propiedad del empresario porque éste de inmediato se internó en la sala donde prendió una computadora, luego se dirigió a una licorera. El moreno paseó la vista por la casa, ni siquiera estaba decorada lo que le hacía pensar que no la visitaba demasiado; cómo si Kaiba intuyera sus preguntas, dijo

-la compré para pasar los fines de semana – soltó como breve explicación

-¿tú solo? Que triste – murmuró pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente bajo, así que el otro lo oyó

-deja de compadecerme y muéstrame lo que encontraste – después de todo el moreno había dicho que halló lo que buscaba, y parecía que era la clave. Quizás con un poco de suerte terminaría lo de Atem y podría dedicarse a sus propios asuntos

-¿tienes un mapa? – preguntó el chico. Kaiba buscó uno de que mostrara la ciudad y sitios circunvecinos. Atem lo analizó lentamente, inclusive con un dedo pareció dibujar un camino sin sentido que comenzó a desesperar al CEO, sin embargó éste aguantó aquella operación tediosa hasta que el moreno señaló una dirección

-aquí es pero me temo que ya no me encuentro ahí – dijo lentamente, como si él mismo se hiciera a la idea de que aquella búsqueda podía no ser fructífera pero Seto pensaba distinto

-bien, iremos hacía allá – sin embargo no fue cuestión de salir inmediatamente sino que Kaiba investigó el lugar que Atem señaló. Se trataba de una empresa farmacéutica llamada Merineteru, los dueños eran diversos accionistas egipcios pero el que poseía mayores acciones era Nebpehtire Aknadi, del cual Seto había oído vagamente y no lo conocía en persona. Durante un buen tiempo Kaiba se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras que el turno de exasperarse era de Atem, pero en vez de permanecer rondando al empresario, decidió recostarse sobre el sillón. Llevaban aproximadamente seis horas desaparecidos, en realidad eran pocas

-¿alguien sabe de este sitio? – no pudo evitar preguntar Atem, aunque el hecho de que nadie se hubiera presentado era un buen indicio. Seto continuó en su mutismo unos segundos más

-no – pero esa escueta respuesta hizo sonreír a Atem ¿Así que era el primero en pisar ese refugio de fines de semana? –y deja de pensar esas tonterías – añadió de golpe Kaiba, casi como si adivinara lo que imaginó. Atem supuso que la sonrisa fue lo que lo delató.

Sin previo aviso Kaiba frunció más el ceño. La empresa había cerrado hacía una semana ¡Demonios!, eso era un obstáculo porque significaba que no había nada de utilidad en ese sitio. Seto se giró para mirar a Atem que permanecía tranquilo ¿estaría al tanto? Seguramente no. Está vez Kaiba probó en la empresa central, que más bien era laboratorio pero la cede estaba en Egipto. Eso era más de lo que esperaba¿acaso Atem estaba en ese lugar?

-dime, porqué tardaste en volver tanto cuando ya me habías dicho que tenías el plan – preguntó de pronto Kaiba como si sólo quisiera iniciar una charla

-simplemente no podía –. Seto suspiró, se lo temía, quizás el traslado había sido la causa. Comenzaba a pensar que de alguna estrafalaria manera el alma y el cuerpo se separaron aunque eso no explicaba el hecho de que sólo él pudiera verlo o acaso es que Atem sólo deseaba mostrársele a él

-mañana viajaremos hacía ahí a primera hora – informó seriamente, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos

-¿viajar a dónde? – preguntó Atem pero Kaiba no dijo nada más, sentía cansancio por primera vez, hasta esos momentos se percataba de cuan agotador había sido ese día, quizás no tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Como no tenía una pizca de hambre decidió ir directo a la cama, así que sin mediar más palabras con el moreno se dirigió a una alcoba del segundo piso, no le importó que las sábanas llevaran mucho tiempo sin desempolvar, sólo se tiró sobre el lecho y se quedo profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------

La fuerza de lo costumbre hizo que despertara temprano, eso no había variado ni siquiera en el encierro. Se dirigió al baño para mojarse el cabello, acomodarse la ropa que se había arrugado un poco y peinarse. Buscó entre las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí, halló una maleta y ropa casi toda de estilo informal, la metió meticulosamente y la cerró. Miró por un segundo la agenda ¿tendría a algún conocido que lo pusiera en contacto con Aknadi? Probablemente sí, así que también la guardó. Cuando bajó se encontró que Atem ya estaba listo para partir. Subieron sin siquiera saludarse

-aún no me has dicho a donde vamos – dijo el moreno mientras veía por la ventana. Kaiba tomó una curva rápidamente, metió la cuarta velocidad

-a Egipto – lo único que el CEO esperaba en esos instantes es que por lo menos Atem supiera un poco de geografía

-¿y porqué vamos tan lejos? – prosiguió su acompañante; Seto sonrió, he ahí su respuesta

-al parecer ahí te encuentras – y calló. Después de dejar el automóvil en una pensión, se dirigieron al aeropuerto a pie. Seto tuvo el buen cuidado de no dejarse reconocer por nadie, en cuanto llegó al mostrador sólo dijo las palabras necesarias, aunque se vio en un ligero aprieto, no sabía si comprar un boleto o dos, pero el problema lo resolvió la recepcionzota

-¿dos boletos? – inquirió la mujer mientras le echaba una mirada rápida al moreno. Kaiba asintió. Tendrían que esperar varias horas para tomar un vuelo comercial pero eso era mejor a mover las influencias del empresario y que fueran descubiertos. Se internaron entre los puestos de comida que había cerca y por fin el más alto sintió hambre, se levantó

-no como – dijo Atem sin que el otro dijera nada. Kaiba frunció el ceño, de hecho eso iba a preguntar por cortesía

-de todos modos no me importa – dijo de mala manera mientras él iba en buscaba de café.

Después de una hora ya estaban desesperados y enojados por la espera. Como siempre solía suceder el vuelo se retrazo hasta que después de una hora y media, fue anunciado su vuelo. Kaiba avanzó con pasos rápidos hasta la zona de abordaje, entregó los dos boletos a las azafatas y sólo estuvo tranquilo cuando se vio sentado cómodamente al lado de la ventanilla. Atem se sentó a su lado pero suavemente parecía una brisa que apenas si se sentía. El viaje duró bastante tiempo, unas horas después el anuncio de "Abrocharse los cinturones" apareció para alivio de Kaiba.

----------------------------------------------------

Descendieron sin problemas e inclusive encontraron la maleta del CEO sin dificultad pero en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del aeropuerto, el abrazante calor del Cairo los recibió. Seto se dirigió a una tienda de cambio para llevar a cabo la permuta de monedas, de los dólares a la libra pero no lo cambió completamente. Debían buscar un hotel. El empresario se giró hacía su acompañante pero hasta esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Atem estaba sentado en la banqueta, muy pálido y al parecer le costaba respirar

-¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Seto, pero el chico no respondió y eso preocupó al otro, iba a volver a repetir la pregunta cuando Atem se giró para verle de golpe

-Luxor – murmuró antes de desaparecer.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

EL MURMULLO DE LOS MUERTOS

----------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6:

No supo porqué pero en el momento en que desapareció, se sintió abandonado; aunque eso sólo le duró pocos segundos porque recuperó la compostura, lo supo en esos momentos, se encontraba en el sitio correcto. Miró alrededor, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente con túnicas largas que permitían el paso del aire mientras que él moría de calor en las suyas. Atem había dicho Luxor, la empresa debía de estar ahí, entonces él perdía tiempo en El Cairo. Se dirigió al centro, a la plaza Tahrir, donde aparte de la mezquita se encontraba una Terminal de autobuses. Compró un boleto para Luxor y emprendió un nuevo viaje esta vez solo.

Al llegar a su destino cogió un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a un hotel.

El descenso de un sol rojo que teñía de sangre las aguas del Nilo y que a continuación se perdía tras la orilla del Valle de los muertos, ese panorama absorbía por completo sus pensamientos. Inclusive olvidó que estaba enojado por el mal trayecto en autobús, que el botones había lanzado con descuido su maleta hacía la silla al fondo de la habitación, que no había comido nada en todo el día, que estaba fastidiado, que extrañaba a su hermano y que Atem no estaba. Ahora entendía a que se refería el taxista que lo llevo hasta el hotel al decirle que esa vista, con un copa de martini, lo relajarían lo suficiente.

Se alejó de la ventana pero no la cerró para que la brisa nocturna se colara y jugara con las cortinas. Se quitó los zapatos así que piso el suelo hasta el lecho, donde se tiró para descansar un poco. Estaba en el Hotel Winter, cuya construcción victoriana todavía destilaba la opulencia del imperio británico. Miró el reloj atado en su muñeca y como si se tratara de una maldición, todas sus preocupaciones regresaron a su mente. Todavía estaba acalorado así que quizás debería darse una ducha y meterse a la cama. Avanzó hacía la maleta y la deshizo rápidamente. Buscó ropa más ligera, alcanzó una toalla y se perdió en la ducha.

Salió del baño unos minutos después con un pantalón blanco y una camisa holgada del mismo tono, ropa para nada formal pero si cómoda y fresca. Se dirigió al a ventana pero esta vez para cerrarla y no permitir que la baja temperatura del desierto lo molestara; después se recostó en el lecho pensando cuáles deberían ser sus próximos movimientos.

----------------------------------------------------

De pronto sintió que ya no estaba solo en la alcoba, se medio incorporó en el lecho y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo reconocer la figura entre las sombras. Él no se movió de su sitio y el otro ser tampoco, así que permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Atem se acercó a la cama pero no se sentó sino que se mantuvo de pie

–pensé que no volverías – masculló Kaiba sin darle demasiada importancia, estaba acostumbrado a la actitud extraña de su compañero

–venir me ha costado trabajo, quizás desaparezca en cualquier momento – reconoció el moreno. Seto estaba listo para decir que "eso no era en realidad un inconveniente" pero en eso se dio cuenta de que Atem ya no estaba en su sitio sino que se estaba inclinando hacia él como si fuera a besarlo. El cerebro del CEO gritó muchas órdenes a diferentes partes del cuerpo para alejarlo pero su éste no obedeció, sino que cerró los ojos, apenas sintió un breve roce y luego nada. Kaiba se enderezó completamente pero el moreno estaba y no a la vez, era algo que no podía definir bien porque la presencia física de Atem ya no se encontraba pero su sensación persistía dentro de él. Le llamó un par de veces para ver si le contestaba pero al parecer le chico se había desvanecido nuevamente

–¿qué eres? – se preguntó –no eres más que un murmullo –.

----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kaiba despertó relajado y con ideas un poco más claras. En cuanto se levantó se dirigió a su maleta de donde extrajo su agenda. Tenía la resanción de que tenía algún conocido en el sector salud pero no se acordó bien hasta que vio el nombre. Se trataba de Horemheb Mahado, un científico al cual había apoyado cuando apenas comenzaba su carrera, si mal no recordaba éste se encontraba en ese exótico país. Buscó su número, se acercó al teléfono y marcó pero no fue él el que contestó, sino que se trataba de su secretaria. Le dijo que le daría su mensaje y luego le regresaría la llamada.

El CEO suspiró, lanzó lejos la libreta y de pronto Atem asaltó sus pensamientos. ¿Se besaron? Al parecer así había sido. Bufó molestó en está ocasión y se levantó de un salto, el atrevimiento del moreno le sorprendía y le enfadaba a la vez. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba en la mente como para creer que podría tocarlo tan campantemente? A Seto no le gustaba el contacto innecesario con la gente y le agradaba que éstos respetaran su espacio personal; ambas cosas obviamente Atem las pasó por alto. Pero ya se volverían a topar y entonces podría reclamarle a su gusto.

Bajó al comedor del restaurante para tomar un desayuno ligero, estaba con la segunda taza de café cuando un mesero se acercó para decirle que tenía una llamada en la recepción. Se levantó para acudir de inmediato y aunque nuevamente se trataba de la secretaria de Horemheb Mahado está vez le avisaba que el científico le pedía reunirse en una cafetería del centro de Luxor para platicar. Seto pudo sonreír con satisfacción.

----------------------------------------------------

Las calles de la zona centro eran estrechas y se llenaban de gente y mercadillos callejeros, por lo que se convirtió en un lugar bulliciosos donde los residentes de la ciudad conversaban ante tazas de café dulce o té. Numerosos negociantes se reunían para intercambiar noticias y opiniones en un pequeño café del bazar de Khan Khalili; ahí es donde Seto entró. De inmediato reconoció a Mahado, seguía siendo igual, un moreno alto de cabello castaño oscuro; no llevaba la indumentaria de científico sino que iba de manera simple, igual que él

-Kaiba, leí en un periódico de finanzas que te declararon loco y habías perdido la corporación – dijo Mahado a manera de saludo, lo cual no le sentó bien al CEO pero lo disimuló

-ya sabes como son los de la prensa – y movió una mano en un gesto para quitarle importancia el asunto. Una mesera se acercó para tomar su orden, se fue y regresó tan rápido que inclusive sorprendió a los dos hombres. Kaiba tomó la taza frente a él que resultó ser té de menta, tibio y muy dulce, era refrescante

-no te cite para que habláramos de las ocurrencias de los editores, me he enterado que trabajas para Merineteru – dijo el empresario. Mahado asintió y con ello continuó el otro –hay una persona que me interesa en esa empresa, se llama Atem y necesito encontrarlo, es urgente – como siempre la voz del empresario era dura y mandona pero Mahado que lo recordaba bastante bien, no se ofendía. De hecho aquello ya lo venía esperando, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar el día en que le pagara los favores a Kaiba

-lo buscaré pero de una vez te digo que no aseguro nada – dijo Mahado, tras lo cual bebió su taza de té rápidamente, colocó el precio de su bebida en la mesa y se marchó. Seto todavía estuvo unos minutos ahí sorbiendo lentamente la infusión. Era obvio que la noticia de su encierro en el sanatorio mental fuera comentada ¿su escape correría con la misma suerte? Por lo menos gente como Mahado no la había creído. Menos mal.

La ciudad de Luxor contaba con varias atracciones turísticas pero a Seto aquello no le interesaba ni se podía dar el lujo de pasearse por la ciudad. Lo que más le apremiaba era encontrar a Atem y regresar a su vida. Meneó la cabeza, detestaba pensar tanto en una persona. Al día siguiente, Seto miraba el cuarto vacío, a penas si entraba una corriente de aire que lo refrescaba, de pronto sonó el teléfono del cuarto. Kaiba lo tomó presuroso. Primero fue la recepcionista, diciendo qué sí aceptaba la llamada proveniente de Horemheb

-¿cómo has pasado estos días? – inquirió Mahado. Seto gruñó a lo cual Mahado entendió que el empresario no se encontraba de buen humor

-¿lo encontraste? – preguntó ansioso Seto, necesitaba saber ya la respuesta

-me temo que el Atem del que me hablas no existe. No hay nada de él en la empresa y te aseguro que hice una búsqueda exhaustiva. Lo siento Kaiba -. Seto se quedó congelado con esa noticia, esperaba cualquier cosa, cómo que la seguridad fuera impenetrable, que no hubiera acceso fácil a Merineteru, cualquier cosa menos que él realmente no existiera

-gracias – masculló apenas para después colgar. Miró algún punto de la habitación y su ira se desató. Cogió la lámpara de mesa y la estrelló contra la pared. ¡No era posible¡Atem no existía¿Qué rayos hacía él en Egipto? Todo parecía ser una perdida de tiempo, de esfuerzo, de todo. Trató de tranquilizarse, al parecer los médicos estaban en lo correcto, él veía visiones, él estaba loco y eso lo asustaba.

----------------------------------------------------

Se perdió en la ducha durante una hora para enfriar sus pensamientos. Después de ello se decidió. Tomó nuevamente el teléfono, no para buscar más contactos sino para llamar a su prometida. Esperó a que la operadora le entendiera un poco y transfiriera la llamada; fueron veinte minutos más en lo que el mayordomo de Ishizu le contestó. Pensó que el tono claro de Ishizu lo reconfortaría, pero esa sonido no fue el que llegó, sino que su prometida sonaba histérica y muy preocupada, lo cual, aunque le hacía darse cuenta del daño que le causaba, lo exasperaba también

-Seto ¿cómo estás¿dónde te encuentras? – inquirió de prisa en cuanto escuchó que realmente se trataba de bien. Kaiba respiró, porque seguramente lo que iba a decir próximamente traería más dudas

-me encuentro bien, estoy en Egipto y quiero que vengas por mí – pidió sereno; no podía ver la expresión de la egipcia pero podía imaginársela perfectamente

-¿Egipto? Por los dioses Kaiba ¿qué haces ahí? – preguntó extrañada Ishizu, y no era para menos. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nada, esa era la verdadera respuesta, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí

-sólo ven por mí, me encuentro en Luxor – parecía ser que Ishizu notó su cansancio en la voz porque no añadió ninguna otra cuestión

-lo más seguro será mañana en lo que buscó al del jet, lo haremos con la mayor privacidad que pueda, que bueno que estas bien, me había preocupado tanto por ti -. Kaiba masculló algo incomprensible para luego añadir

-nos veremos entonces – se despidió. Aunque aún así ir por el al día siguiente se le hacía demasiado tiempo pero decidió no apresurarla

-nos veremos, te quiero – murmuró ella con ternura. El CEO iba a decir lo mismo pero se dio cuenta que no estaba de humor para tales cosas, así que sólo hizo un ruido de reconocimiento y colgó.

Decidió hacer la maleta de una vez, sólo dejaría un poco de ropa afuera para el día siguiente. Deseó que las horas pasaran rápido y encontrarse nuevamente en Domino para abrazar a su hermano; no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable porque no había pensado casi en él desde que estaba en Egipto. Quizás, dependiendo de su humor, iría a ver al psicólogo para terminar todo el asunto. Se puso a pensar maneras legales de recuperar su estado de ciudadano capaz y de las muy posibles venganzas que iba a realizar contra los accionistas que atentaron contra él en la empresa. En eso, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio irrumpido por el teléfono ¿se trataría nuevamente de Ishizu? Descolgó

-Kaiba, que bueno que estás ahí – dijo presurosa la voz de Mahado, parecía estar alterado –he encontrado a Atem. Tenías razón se encuentra aquí en Merineteru y la razón por la que no lo hallaba es porque está bajo el nombre de "proyecto Yami" –. Kaiba cayó en shock, casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pues en un principio pensó que no existía para después descubrir la contradicción. Era una mala jugarreta del destino. La sorpresa se le pasó al cabo de unos segundos, una parte de él ya lo esperaba pues eso era tan típico de Atem. Girar así las cosas, hacer lo más imprevisible

-ese bastardo

-¿quién? – no pudo evitar inquirir Mahado

-¿dónde nos vemos? – respondió en cambio Kaiba. Al otro lado de la línea Mahado titubeo. Su empleo e inclusive su libertad peligraban, pues "Yami" era un proyecto clasificado como alto secreto y así se lo explicó a Kaiba pero este le hizo recordar ese viejo favor. Mahado empezó a considerar que su amigo en verdad se hubiera vuelto loco. O tal vez no. El empresario estaba pidiendo algo descabellado pero era un tipo que nunca actuaba sin razón. Mahado cedió. Kaiba dejó su equipaje como estaba, no se molestó en llamar a Ishizu para pedirle más tiempo, en cambio salió a toda prisa al punto de encuentro con Mahado, era hora de saber la verdad respecto a Atem y respecto a sí mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
